dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defending the Land
Options for Defending the Land Can't you also choose to spread the forces out over all three? Will test it tomorrow, if there's no other confirmation before making the change. Sophea 03:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) - you can choose it. haven't tested it yet and I don't think it will bring any good. Kaltric 07:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I chose that option and got the following results: Yuriah gained a new stock, I got the peasant riot encounter, I was too late to save the farmer lord and his lands (don't know if this is related). Epilogue-wise I was able to make the keep prosper, Vigil's Keep became a center of trade in the area, the people knew my PC as a firm but benevolent lord. :I also chose to defend everything and although I didn't check Yuriah for new inventory, my epilogue gave me the choices as if I had defended the trade routes and the farmlands. That would be that although the farmlands were devastated, many agreed it would have been much worse if not for the protection with the ongoing reliance for protection and the Vigil becoming a trading hub etc. As for Amaranthine, I chose to save that instead of the Vigil so I don't know about what would happen if I left Amaranthine with the option of trying to protect everything. Does the epilogue change if you sent soldiers to save the city and chose to abandon it? Celsis (talk) 19:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Results The results of defending the trade routes is mentioned, but does anyone know the results of the other choices? Defending the city, or the farms, or all three? --TechMan 22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I am doing a play through with defending the farm i let you know Snakeyees 00:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't complete this mission as I got it and all he does is give me options to ask who he is and what he does etc... Do I have to do something else first? I could of swore I did this before easy... --LycaNinja (talk) 07:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I defended all three and this is what I saw in the Epilogue: "Although the war devastated many farms in the arling, all agreed the loss would have been greater without soldiers for protection. The farmholders developed a certain reverence for the Warden-Commander--as well as an ongoing reliance on the Grey Wardens for order and protection". :It should be noted, though, that my Epilogue had inconsitencies with the choices I made during my playthrough. For example, I had The Darkspawn Messanger killed before leaving Amaranthine, but the Epilogue said he lived. During The Peasant Revolution I passed both Persuasion checks, but the Epilogue said they were successful and continued to revolt often being put down brutally.--N00bKing (talk) 17:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I attempted to protect them all but the game registered it as picking to the defend the farms. (talk) 21:16, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Defending the Trade Routes, Merchants' Guild Board or Both? I posted this in the talk section of the Yuriah Wiki Page regarding claims of Yuriah not selling certain items later in the game, particularly Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing, Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing and Master Health Poultice Recipe (not sure if there are others). Here is some additional info. It would, indeed, be nice to have this issue cleared up: Per the Defending the Land Wiki Page: Defending the trade routes results in the merchant Yuriah gaining new wares, but at the cost of darkspawn overwhelming the lands. Per the Yuriah Wiki Page: The items in the final upgrade list above are actually from two separated upgrades. Some items along with Paragon Reservoir Rune Tracing are available after the quest Trade Must Flow is completed, while other items including Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing, Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing and Master Health Poultice Recipe are only obtainable after all the Merchants' Guild Board quests in the City of Amaranthine are done. Per the Merchants' Guild Board Wiki Page: Note: Rumblings From Beneath is only available if you complete Smuggler's Run. Completing all quests, including Rumblings From Beneath, adds additional stock to Yuriah. Per the Paragon Dweomer Rune Wiki Page: Supposedly sold by Yuriah in Vigil's Keep after 3 Upgrades. During the quest Defending the Land, you must choose the option, "Trade must flow." Doing so provides Yuriah with higher level goods, including this rune tracing, later. Though many reports suggest that it is bugged, and Yuriah will never sell it. Yuriah sold it after completing all Merchant Board quests in Amaranthine, having selected "Trade must flow." from Defending the Land, and after the having completed the Trade Must Flow quest. I did not choose "Trade must flow. We need supplies to fight the darkspawn" and I also did not do the Smuggler's Run side of quests. I was not able to buy Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing, Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing or Master Health Poultice Recipe from Yuriah after the third/final upgrade as he never offered it. On a side note (per the Runecrafting Wiki Page): Bug: Masterpiece and Paragon level Hale and Dweomer Runes are erroneously classified as Armor Runes, however resistance bonuses are still granted normally. Bug: Masterpiece and Paragon level Cold Iron and Silverite Runes are erroneously classified as Armor Runes. These effects do not trigger as Armor Runes, making them useless.--N00bKing (talk) 10:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC)